1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document processing system, an image forming apparatus, a document processing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In some cases, while an image forming apparatus is executing a print output job, an operator desires to check the progress of the job or an outputted image. However, in the case of outputting a large number of copies of a document, a large-volume stacker used for stacking outputted sheets makes it structurally difficult to check the sheets stacked in the stacker during the execution of the job. Moreover, the image forming apparatus used for such outputting of a large number of copies of a document prints at a high speed, which makes it difficult for the operator to visually check the images on the outputted sheets during the execution of the job.